exalted_wheelfandomcom-20200215-history
Exalted Character Conversions
I must immediately stress that this is not a Player Character conversion guide, but rather one for generating antagonists and other NPCs from the original Exalted material. Such conversions are not 1-to-1 (that is, there will be some necessary losses) but there should be enough that an experienced GM can fill in any blanks. Also note that this is predominantly for conversions from Exalted Second edition, as that's the version of exalted with the most consistent (but also the most varied) statblocks. Abilities "Abilities" are Burning Wheel's catch-all term for anything with an exponent and a shade, but we immediately run into some confusion because abilities is also Exalted's term for the analogue of skills. Similarly, "attributes" in BW are those abilities derived from "stats", but attributes in Exalted are the analogue of stats. There are some other crossover terms too, such as "traits". To help avoid ambiguity, we will be using italics to denote mechanics from the Exalted books. Attributes = Stats Exalted's attributes are broken into three categories: Physical, Social, and Mental, most of which have a rough analogue in Burning Wheel: Note: Speed is a weird one because it's one of the most-tested abilities in Fight and RnC, and functions sort of like a mix between Initiative or Join Battle ''and ''Dodge DV. We're also quite generous by choosing the highest of the two, because if we chose the lowest then this would double dip on rounding down when we calculate Reflexes (below). Once you have some exalted numbers for all your stats, it's time to convert them into BW numbers: Shades * Black: The First Circle, Humans, Exalts, Spirit-bloods, Terrestrial Gods (Minor Deities), Mutants, Jade Born, Dragon Kings, Fair Folk, Minor Elementals, Walking Dead, Minor Ghosts, Creation, Shadowlands, and Bordermarches * Grey: The Second Circle, Supernals, Elder Exalts, Celestial Gods (Deities), Raksha, Major Elementals (Censors), Major Ghosts, Behemoths, the Underworld, Yu-Shan (Heaven), Malfeas (Hell), and Middlemarches * White: The Third Circle, the Incarnate and Primordial Gods (Chief Deities), the Elemental Dragons (the Poles of Creation), the Yozis, the Neverborn, the Labyrinth, the Void, Elsewhere, the Sea of Chaos, Lethé, and beyond Following these guidelines, one should only shade-shift if it suits the type of creature being converted. Alternatively, if the attribute goes above their stat cap (usually between 7 and 10), then subtract 5 and shade-shift. Always keeping the BW numbers between 1 and 10. : For example, "Gri-Fel, God of the Imperial City" (on Ex2 pg 298) has ''Charisma 3 and a Manipulation 6 (which average to give a 4''). But since he's a celestial god, these become a G5 in Will when we convert to Burning Wheel. Alternatively, the "River Dragon" creature (on Ex2 pg 349) has ''Strength 14. So we subtract 5'' and then convert to bring this down to a G9. This is a mortal beast though, so not everything will be grey. Reflexes, Steel, & Health * Once you have calculated the creature's Perception, Speed, and Agility (from the tables above), you can work out their Reflexes using the usual BW rules (pg 90). * Steel can be calculated by the usual rules, or by answering the steel questions in the Monster Burner on pg 59, or just adding Wits + Integrity ''together and assigning a shade based on the creature-type. * Similarly, Health can be calculated as per the usual rules, or by adding ''Resistance + Integrity together'' and assigning a shade. Stature, and the PTGS The PTGS is calculated using the usual BW rules too, but keep an eye out in the creatures description for "Ox-Body Technique" which functions as a trait that adds +1 to their Mortal Wound each time they take it. Also decide what it's stature is, which will affect the mortal wound: * '''Tiny'— Base MW = 2, −3 WL (< 1’ & < 1 lbs) E.g. Insect, Mouse, Robin, Grass Snake * Small— Base MW = 4, −2 WL (1-3’ & 1-50 lbs) E.g. Monkey, Dog, Otter, Falcon, Raptor * Diminutive— Base MW = 5, −1 WL (3-5’ & 50-250 lbs) E.g. Hobgoblin, Jade-Born, Wolf, Condor * Middling— Base MW = 6, +0 WL (5-7’ & 100-300 lbs) E.g. Man, Exalt, Dragon-King, Horse * Massive— Base MW = 7, +1 WL (7-10’ & 250-3000 lbs) E.g. Ogre, Walrus, Great White Shark * Gigantic— Base MW = 8, +2 WL (10-50’ & 3-25 ts) E.g. Dragon, Giant Squid, Giraffe, T-Rex * Colossal— Base MW = 10, +3 WL (> 50’ & > 25 ts) E.g. Blue Whale, Brachiosaurus, Redwood (From the Codex): Add a +1 Ob penalty for each step of difference when a smaller character is attempting a Lock, Charge or Push action against a character of larger stature. Intelligence & Appearance Burning Wheel doesn't really have a way to measure a character's intelligence or appearance except through Traits. So, using an Exalted 2'' as the "average human", we can come up with some analogous traits for the 5 most common ranks: Note that some (very specific) creatures have the Appearance dial flipped the other way around. Where a high appearance actually indicates excessively disgusting, ugly, or terrifying looks. In these cases, nothing really changes from the above, just choose the traits appropriately (e.g. a call-on for intimidation instead of persuasion, say). ''Abilities ''= Skills ''Abilities are given a rating between 0 and 5 (usually). This rating is split into two numbers of skill points as follow: Each ability is usually broad enough to cover a whole range of skills. The "special skill points" work like this: Choose a skill within the associated ability's category (from the below) and open that skill with an exponent equal to the original ability's rating. The "normal skill points" work like normal: use them to either open other skills within that ability's same category, or use them to advance the special skill. : For example, Gri-Fel has a ''Socialize 5 so I can use that to open one social skill at rank G5, Persuasion say, and up to 3 others at rank G2 (because his Will is G5). Or I could open 2 others at rank G2 and then advance them both to G3 and advance Persuasion to G6. Or I could dump all of 3 normal points into Persuasion to give him a G8!'' Note: If using the special skill point would open the skill at a lower rank than opening it normally, then the special skill may be shade-shifted for free! The ability-to-skill conversions are as follows (these are very similar to Spheres): Notes: '* If ''Athletics is higher than Strength then give the creature a trait that grants the difference as bonus dice to Power when performing "feats of strength" (such as bending metal bars or breaking down a wall, see BWG pg 541). § Points in Awareness can also be used to open the Aura Reading skill, but only if the creature has Second Sight, Celestial Sight, or regular access to the Magesense spell. ** If Resistance is higher than Stamina then give the creature the Tough or Fortitude trait (whichever will help their PTGS the most). If it is 3 or more points higher then give them the Wolverine trait as well. '''Crossover: Prioritise the exceptions when there is a crossover within the skill-ranges. That is, for example, Throwing is a Ranged Martial skill, but it is specifically tied to the Thrown ability, so a point in Archery cannot be used to open Throwing. Footnote: Clearly, the skill ranges above are not evenly split. Some of Exalted's abilities are highly specific, like Ride, while others are really quite broad, like Craft, ''and ''Dodge doesn't have any skills tied to it at all! This is an unavoidable facet of the conversion process, and it will leave strange artefacts such as most converted characters having the Observation skill open. Specialities If the character has a speciality, such as: "War 4 (Logistics +1)" then make sure that those extra points are spent to open the speciality skill (as an actual skill if it already exists, or just as a wise if it does not). : For example, a character with ''Perception 3 and Awareness 3 (Assassins +3) can open Observation at rank B2 (but not advance it), and they can open Assassins-wise at rank B2 and then advance it to B4.'' Essence Add all of the character's motes together (i.e. peripheral +'' personal'' +'' committed'') then take the square root and round down. Do not assign a shade as per the above shades description, because on average the result of this will give a number between 4 and 20; so just subtract 5 to shade-shift if it goes above 10. W10 is the absolute maximum Essence rank. If there's left over exponent points then consider giving the creature a Cult or a Manse to make up the difference. Willpower The closest analogue to Willpower in Burning Wheel is Artha. If the creature is important enough to be given some artha then use it's Willpower rating to determine how much to give it: Don't worry about that Deeds point, Willpower 10 is exceedingly rare. Traits & Resources These are less likely to need conversion, but most of them are obvious. Most Exalted Merits can be bought as traits or with rps. In this instance we sort of do the opposite of how one normally makes a character: We buy all the things we need, indicated by the Merits, and then work out how much it all cost in rps and trait pts. Then use those numbers to determine Resources and Circles ranks, and so on. If the character has a Resources rating and is posed as something that PCs would want to fight and loot then convert the rating 1-to-1 for cash dice (e.g. Resources 3 = 3D of Cash). This is represented in-game either as literal money that they carry, a reward for head-hunting them, their liquid assets, or the money you'd get from selling their body-parts or vital organs, etc. Get creative. But some things might need appraisal first. Arms & Armour Most characters are given a list of weapons that they carry. Use the Low Quality versions of these from the BW rules if their Resources rating was 1 or less. Use the Superior Quality ones if Resources was 4 or more. Otherwise use Run of the Mill. If they are listed with some kind of Artefact, then make it with the Lesser Artefact materials rules. (But be careful, because it will probably end up in the hands of the PCs eventually.) And avoid giving out Greater Artefacts, except as big rewards, and really make them work for it! Charms As discussed in the Advice for GMs section, Essence channelings have taken over the concept of Charms. Most creatures that have charms are listed with them also have a brief summary of what they do. This is perfect for converting to channelings, because these quick descriptions rarely dip into mechanics. Simply assign an appropriate Ob based on the description (i.e. is it a Boon, Aid, Miracle, Intercession, etc.) and you're away! Take a look at the Spheres and Channeling Examples too for further inspiration. Spirits Any creature with the Spirit Nature trait is also going to have the Essence Wielder trait and access to a special channeling called "Materialize". The Ob of this test is always equal to half of the spirit's Essence exponent (rounded up). The duration of this ability is indefinite: it lasts a number of hours equal to the spirits Will exponent, or until used again, at which point they return to their natural dematerial state. Gods, ghosts, and demons are naturally immaterial in Creation; but become material in their respective homes (Yu-Shan, The Underworld, and Malfeas). Whereas Elementals are naturally material everywhere, and thus have the converse power called "Dematerialize". Example Conversions River Dragon (Mortal Beast) Motivations— Find food when hungry (otherwise protect the nest), Always stay hidden until the last possible moment, Always flee when it hurts. Traits— Deinosuchus (Char), Gigantic Stature (Dt), Webbed Claws (Dt). Skills— Brawling B7, Camoflage B4, Hauling B4, Savage Attack B3, Underwater Stealth-wise B2. Rending Claws— B5/B10/B15: Add 2, VA 0, WS X, Long. Crushing Jaws— B6/B12/G2: Add 2, VA 1, WS 3, Longer. Natural Armour— Tough Scales: Head B3, Back B4, Belly B2, Arms B3, Legs B3, Tail B3. Things swallowed— An oar, various scraps of clothes and rusty armour, a tortoise shell, a bottle of wine, etc. Gallmau (First Circle Demon) Motivations— Lure, Eat, Breed. Traits— Angular (Char), Bad Omen (Char), Blazing Tongue (Dt), Cowled (Char), Dense Sinew (C-O), Devourer (Dt), Disgusting (Char), Essence Wielder (Dt), Lamprey Head (Char), Lean (Char), Webbed Claws (Dt), Massive Stature (Dt), Fish Eyed (Dt), Rabies Bite (Dt), Simian Gait (Dt), Spirit Nature (Dt), Susceptible to Fire (Dt), Tunnel Vision (Dt), Wet (Char). Skills— Bargaining B5, Brawling B5, Cartography B3, Caves-wise B7, Climbing B4, Hunting B4, Lures-wise B2, Scavenging B2, Stealthy B7, Survival B2. Slashing Claws— B3/B6/B9: Add 2, VA 1, WS 4, Long. Horrid Bite— B3/B6/B9: Add 1, VA 2, WS 2, Short. Natural Armour— Leathery Hide: All Locations B2. Speaks— Malfeaic Circle Tongues and Old-Realm. Smells— Like mouldy seaweed mixed with vomit. Sounds— Like wet leather slapping against creaky joints. Gallmau's Channelings Spheres— Caves, Fear, Darkness Materialize (indefinite)— Ob 3. 1st Stealth Excellency (scene)— Ob 2. Open-end the Stealth skill. Flexible Form (scene)— Ob 3. Ignore an Ob penalty imposed by constricted space. Harrow the Mind (intent)— Ob = Victim's Will. Persuade the victim that they are being lead along the correct route. Stoke the Flame (intent)— Ob = Most Common Will. Force a Steel test. Landscape Travel (scene)— Ob 5. Seamlessly merge through earthen surfaces while material. Gri-Fel (Celestial God of the Imperial City) Motivation— Mantain the safety and prosperity of the Imperial City at any cost. Artha— 4F, 2P Traits— Bronze Skin (Char), Essence Wielder (Dt), Higher Power(Dt), Iron Memory (Dt), Pretty Boy (Char), Savvy (C-O), Sonorous Voice (C-O), Spirit Nature (Dt). Skills— Architect G3, Astrology G2, Bureaucracy G5, Composition G3, Conspicuous G5, Dance G5, Drinking G5, Empyrealia G3, Etiquette G5, Imperial City-wise G6, Literacy G3, Logistics G5, Meditation G3, Observation G2, Oration G3, Persuasion G5, Philosophy G3, Poetry G3, Rule of Law G5, Rhetoric G3, Sorcery G5, Strategy Games G5, Symbology G3, Tactics G2, Wǔshù G7 Punch— B2/B4/B6: Add 2, VA 0, WS 3, Shortest. Kick— B3/B5/B7: Add 2, VA 0, WS 2, Shortest. Gear— Regal clothes (SQ Gambeson) and a golden crown. Reputations— God of the Imperial City 3D, Bad at Poetry 1D. Affiliations— The Immaculate Order 2D, The Scarlet Throne 2D. Spells— Gri-Fel knows almost all first circle sorceries, and the following second circle spells: Blood of Boiling Oil, Outside Worlds Within, and Voice of Distant Regard. Gri-Fel's Channelings Spheres— The Imperial City, Martial Arts, Sorcery Materialize (indefinite)— Ob 3. 1st Wǔshù Excellency (scene)— Ob 2. Open-end the Wǔshù skill. 3rd Sorcery Excellency (scene)— Ob 4^. Add +1-3D to next Sorcery test (stored). Essence Bite (scene)— Ob 5. Successful touch attacks cause an extra Superficial wound. Hurry Home (instant)— Ob 5. Appear anywhere in the Imperial City. Principle of Motion (one exchange)— Ob 5. Raise Reflexes by 1. Reserve of Will (scene)— Ob 5. Add 1s to BoA before a Duel of Wits. Commentary on Conversions Looking that the above, you might be thinking "These numbers are pretty high, and this all seems very convoluted..." And they are, and it is. But it's here for those special occasions, when you need to flesh out a non-mannish NPC beyond just a handful of stats and skills (as you would with normal NPCs); without having to go through the old Monster Burner. Using this method, some of the numbers can creep up on you. And there are some strange artefacts, like how (rules as written) practically every character will end up with the Drinking skill. To all of this I advise: Take this entire section with a pinch of salt, and use your discretion as a good GM always should!